Declarações
by shun yuki
Summary: julian e issak descobrem o que realmente sentem mais nem tudo sera tão facil para eles julianxissak yaoilemon
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não me pertence; essa é um historia sem fins lucrativos.

Detalhe: os pais do Julian estão vivos

Declarações

Mansão Solo

Isaak estava no terreno atrás da mansão, varrendo as folhas que haviam caído.

**Isaak:** Ahhh, terminei!

Disse olhando para o monte de folhas a sua frente, ele se virou e foi buscar os sacos para por as folhas.

**Isaak:** Adoro esta estação, o outono, acho lindo! É muito diferente da Sibéria que só tem neve e gelo, toda branca. Gosto de lá também, mas agora to mais feliz aqui, agora que tenho um olho de volta e isso é bom.

Isaak levava os sacos de ate o lixo.

Em uma das janelas da mansão, estavam 4 pessoas e uma delas olhava insistentemente para Isaak e essa pessoa era Julian Solo.

**Julian:** _Ah, como ele é lindo… Aiai, ele tem o rosto mais bonito que já vi! Tenho vontade de beijá-lo, mas não sei o que ele sente… E se ele me rejeitar, me empurrar e me olhar com cara de nojo?_

Julian, sem perceber, estava escorado e suspirando, olhando Isaak entrar na casa, acabou pensando alto:

**Julian:** Lindo, perfeito…

Sorriu depois

**Kanon:** Julian você tá apaixonado.

Disse rindo

**Saki (mãe do julian):** Sim, com toda a certeza está apaixonado pelo menino Isaak

**Yuki (pai do julian):** Hihihi sim está

**Julian:** Eu?

Todos afirmaram com a cabeça.

**Julian:** _Será que eu to apaixonado? Hum... bem quando eu chego perto dele meu coração bate mais rápido fico nervoso… Ai meu Zeus eu…_

Ele acaba pensando alto de novo devido ao espanto

**Julian:** Eu o amo!!! Amo muito!

**Kanon:** Só agora percebeu?

**Julian:** Sim

**Saki:** Vai dizer pra ele!

**Julian:** Não!

**Yuki:** Por quê?

**Julian:** Porque tenho medo de ele não sentir o mesmo e me rejeitar.

**Kanon:** Você só vai saber se tentar.

**Julian:** Não sei, vou tentar juntar coragem…

**Saki:** Não senhor vai lá agora!

**Julian:** Agora?

**Kanon:** Não, daqui a pouco.

**Juian:** Por que daqui a pouco?

**Kanon:** Como Isaak acabou de trabalhar, agora ele deve estar tomando banho. Aproveite e tome coragem!

**Julian:** Sim!

No banheiro de seu quarto, Isaak pensava:

**Isaak:** _Ai ai, não sei por que, mas hoje quando eu passei pelo Julian meu coração disparou, fiquei nervoso e corado, o que será que tá acontecendo? Sempre tive uma admiração pelo Julian, só que isso parece ter aumentado. Será que eu to apaixonado pelo Julian? Será? Hum... pensando bem, eu to apaixonado sim… só pode ser. O que é que eu faço?_

Isaak sai do banho, se seca, colocou uma calça preta com uma blusa branca e continuou secando os cabelos que estava deixando crescer já que Milo e Hyoga insistiram tanto. Pegou a escova e começou a penteá-los para trás apesar de não ficarem firmes. Foi para o quarto, se sentou na cama e continuou pensando o que ia fazer até ser interrompido por batidas na porta do quarto.

**Isaak:** Já vai!

Isaak foi até a porta e abriu, se assustando um pouco ao ver Julian parado a sua frente.

**Isaak:** Julian?

**Julian:** Preciso falar com você! Posso entrar?

**Isaak:** Claro

Isaak dá espaço para Julian entrar.

Ele entra e se senta na cadeira da escrivaninha e Isaak se senta na cama a sua frente.

**Julian:** Preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante, mas não sei por onde começar.

**Isaak:** Tente começar do começo.

**Julian:** Tá! Hoje quando eu te olhava pela janela eu percebi que eu... eu... t-te amo!!!

**Isaak:** Quê? -disse sorrindo

**Julian:** Disse que te amo.

Ele ia sair correndo, mas Isaak o impediu o segurando pelo pulso.

**Julian:** Me larga!!!

**Isaak:** Me desculpa, mas não! Também quero te dizer uma coisa.

**Julian:** O quê? –disse, com os olhos cheios de água.

**Isaak:** Também te amo! –disse sorrindo

Julian o puxou para um abraço e um beijo, mas foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

**Isaak:**(suspirando e se soltando do abraço) Entre, está aberta.

**Empregada:** Pediram para avisá-los que o jantar será servido.

**Isaak:** Sim, obrigado por avisar.

**Julian:** Nos encontramos depois do jantar aqui e continuamos de onde paramos

**Isaak:** Tá.

Os dois foram jantar. Julian sentou entre Kanon e seu pai, Isaak sentou entre Baian e Tetis, Kanon começou a conversar baixo com Julian que não parava de olhar para Isaak.

**Kanon:** Bem, pelo jeito que estão se olhando, deu tudo certo né?

**Julian:**(que fica um pouco vermelho) Sim, deu sim só que ainda temos que conversar, fomos interrompidos, só nos beijamos e nos declaramos.

**Kanon:** Pelo menos sabem o que sentem um pelo outro.

**Julian:** Sim.

Acabaram de jantar.

Julian e Isaak se encontraram no quarto do marina, os dois estavam com um pouco de vergonha.

Julian foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio.

**Julian:** Isaak?

**Isaak:** Sim?

**Julian:** Quer namorar comigo?

**Isaak:**(que abriu um lindo sorriso) Quero sim.

Os dois se abraçaram e começaram a se beijar. Isaak o abraçou pelo pescoço, Julian guiou Isaak ate a cama ainda se beijavam, Isaak sentiu a cama bater nas sua perna o que o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair sentado, mais ainda beijava Julian.

Julian deitou Isaak na cama e se deitou por cima dele. Param de se beijar por causa da falta de ar. Julian começou a beijar o pescoço de Isaak e a desabotoar sua blusa, começou a descer com sua boca, primeiro o pescoço e ombro depois passou para o peito.

**Isaak:** Espera, espera um pouco, preciso falar com você!

**Julian:**(suspirando) Sim.

**Isaak:**(completamente vermelho) Sou virgem, sabe… Aquele beijo foi o meu primeiro.

**Julian:** Virgem? (disse com um sorriso) Serei seu primeiro?

**Isaak:** Sim. (ainda vermelho)

**Julian:** Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Que esta preparado?

Dava para notar em sua voz um certo tom de preocupação.

**Isaak:** Sim tenho. Confio em você!

**Julian:** (sorrindo por causa das palavras dele) Então relaxa, pois serei gentil e cuidadoso. Te farei sentir menos dor possível.

E o beijou, depois voltou a explorar seu corpo com a boca, desceu até seu mamilo direito e começou a lamber, sugar, beijar e morder.

**Isaak:** Ahn, Julian!

**Julian:** Gosta?

E passou para o esquerdo e sugou bem forte e começou a apertar e beliscar o outro

**Isaak:** Sim… Ahn… Gosto

**Julian:** Que bom

Julian desceu mais parando no buraquinho do umbigo, Julian desabotoou as calças do marina, depois desceu o zíper passou a mão por cima do volume, fazendo Isaak gemer.

Julian tirou as calças e a cueca de Isaak, ele lambeu a ponta para depois engolir tudo sugando bem forte.

**Isaak:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Julian começou a chupar mais forte, Isaak sentiu que estava próximo ao clímax

**Isaak:** Julian...aaaaahhhh eu...vou aaaaaaahhh

Julian continuou a chupar Isaak com bastante força.

O marina não agüentou mais e gozou com tudo na boca de Julian que engoliu tudo com muito prazer se deliciando-se com o gosto do marina.

Julian subiu e beijou Isaak para que sentisse o próprio gosto.

Julian desceu de novo para lamber a sua entrada e enfiou a língua lá. Julian enfiou os seus três dedos dentro da boca de Isaak que os chupou prontamente, quando ficaram encharcados tirou eles de sua boca e desceu ate sua entrada e enfiou um dedo lá.

Isaak achou um pouco incomodo, Julian enfiou o segundo dedo Isaak sentiu um pouco de dor, no começo, mais Julian atingiu o ponto que fazia Isaak gemer mais alto. Ele enfiou o terceiro.

**Isaak: **Julian, por...favor me...possua… aaaaaaahh

Julian ao ouvir o pedido do marina tirou seus dedos de dentro de Isaak.

Julian começou a penetrar Isaak com seu membro fazendo ele gemer de dor, Julian colocou Isaak no seu colo uma perna de cada lado, o marina começou a se empurrar para baixo ate Julian estar completamente dentro dele.

**Julian: **Você esta bem?

**Isaak:** Sim

Isaak começou a se mexer, ainda sentindo dor. Julian começou a estocar bem lento e fraco, Isaak gemia num misto de dor e prazer ,Julian começou a estocar mais rápido e forte,fazendo o marina gemer mais de prazer do que de dor.

Julian começou a masturbar Isaak no mesmo ritmo das estocadas que era mais forte e rápidas, Isaak gemia apenas de prazer agora,Julian também gemia a cada estocada e aumentou ainda mais o ritmo atingindo Isaak eu um ponto aonde fazia ele gritar de prazer e isso fez Isaak gozar na mão de Julian gritando.

**Isaak: A**aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh Juliaaaaaaaaaaaaann

Julian também não agüentou e gozou dentro de Isaak.

**Julian: A**aaaaaaaaahhhh Issaaaakkk

Julian deitou Isaak na cama e deitou do seu lado, logo Isaak deitou sobre o peito de Julian.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo

Segundo capitulo

Julian deitou Issak na cama e logo fez o mesmo ao seu lado. Logo o marina se acomodou em seu peito e quando este recuperou o fôlego disse:

- Você esta bem?

- Estou sim

- Gostou?

- Sim, foi maravilhoso.

- Que bom, mas não te machuquei?

- Não, realmente estou bem.

- Te amo.

- Também te amo.

- Você é lindo – Diz sorrindo.

- Não me elogie – Ficou completamente vermelho e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Julin.

- Por quê? – Disse fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

- Porque eu não acho e não gosto.

- Você é lindo, tem lindos olho, um maravilhoso corpo, você é perfeito – Ele achou um pouco engraçado a reação do marina.

- Você é perfeito eu não – Ficou mais vermelho ainda.

Julian levantou o rosto do Issak que estava muito vermelho.

- '' que fofo'' – Pensou – Você é lindo sim e chega de teimosia, meu amor

- Tá, você vai dormir aqui? – com o rosto emburrado.

- Se você deixar, sim eu vou, então eu posso?

- Sim pode, não só pode como deve – Disse se aconchegando no peito dele.

- Sim eu devo – Ele faz carinho nos cabelos de Issak.

- Julian?

- Sim?

- E os outros? O que faremos?

- Nada, já devem ter percebido, o Kanon já sabem, meus pais também,

- Tá falando serio?

- Sim, eles perceberam até antes de mim. Algum problema?

- Não, nenhum.

- Vamos dormir? Deve estar cansado.

- Só um pouco.

- Certo vamos dormir – Ele o abraça.

- Sim – se aconchegou mais nele, logo os dois estavam dormindo um nos braços do outro.

Três horas depois Julian acorda, vê Issak abraçado a si e sorri ao ver que estava sorrindo. Tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo que lhe cobria o rosto e este se mexeu um pouco.

- Lindo parece um anjinho dormindo – Julian fala olhando para Issak.

- Eu não acho, pare de me elogiar!!

- Esta acordado? Quando acordou? E você é lindo e não discuta!

- Ta, acordei agora a pouco – Fala emburrado.

- te acordei?

- Não, não acordou.

- Se você diz eu acredito, Ta tudo bem com você?

- Esta sim, ainda preocupado com isso? Já te falei que to bem – sorri.

- Desculpa, mais ainda to preocupado, foi a sua primeira vez.

- Sim foi e foi maravilhosa – disse aproximando seu rosto ao de Julian que também se aproximou, fazendo os lábios rosarem.

- Serio? – Sussurra.

- Sim.

Eles se beijam apaixonadamente , em seguida Julian diz:

- Ainda está tarde.

- Sim.

Minutos depois

- Issak?

- Sim?

- Estava dormindo?

- Não.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro – Diz olhando para cima pra poder ver o rosto dele.

- Sai comigo amanha? Tipo um encontro.

- Amanha?

- Sim, quer dizer hoje mais tarde, afinal já passou da meia noite.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar!

- Não, não tem ou você se esqueceu que eu sou seu Chefe e estou te dando o dia de folga, então aceita?

- Huuuumm – fingi que estava pensando e depois fala sorrindo – Ta aceito! Mais depois só vamos sair em meus dias folga, combinado?

- Mais você só tem folga uma vez por semana.

- Sim.

- ...

-...

- Julian?

- Sim?

- Eu logo ficarei de férias e irei passar com o Kamus e o Milo.

- Eu sei – Diz desanimado.

- Será daqui a três semanas, não quero ir, quero ficar com você.

- Também quero ficar com você – Disse-o abraçando mais – Mas você tem que ir, não está com saudades deles?

- Sim to sim.

- Então vai lá, fica com eles, mata a saudades, se diverte e depois volta para a gente ficar juntinhos, então o que acha?

- Você está certo, mais tem outra coisa

- O que?

- Eles querem que eu volte a estudar numa escola e pare de estudar sozinho em casa, só que se eu aceitar vou ter que me mudar para perto da escola.

- Isso é um problema, mais eu já to pensando num jeito de resolver isso, então não se preocupe – Disse dando um beijo no rosto dele.

- O que você vai fazer?

- É segredo, você só vai saber quando eu tiver certeza.

- Tá bom – Diz emburrado e fazendo bico.

Julian acha a cena muito fofa e o puxa para um beijo cheio de amor.

- Você fica lindo emburrado – Diz ofegante depois do beijo.

- Não, não.

- Sim, sim meu amor.

- Ai ai, você não tem jeito – Boceja depois que termina de falar.

- Vamos dormir.

- Sim vamos – Diz um pouco sonolento.

Julian o abraçou mais forte.

- Boa noite Julian – logo que depois de terminar de falar cai num sono profundo.

- Boa noite meu querido Issak – Acaricia o rosto adormecido dele, logo se aconchegou mais no abraço e dormiu, ambos tiveram bons sonhos essa noite, sonharam um com o outro.

De manha às 6:00 horas.

A porta do quarto se abre e três pessoas entram silenciosamente.

- Parece que deu tudo certo – Diz a mãe de Julian.

- Sim – Diz o pai de Julian.

- Eles parecem felizes – Diz Kanom.

- Sim parecem e se conheço meu filho ele vai querer sair com Issak hoje.

- Sim ele vai – Kanom da uma leve risada e Saki acaba rindo com ele.

Saki se aproxima da cama e passa carinhosamente a mão pelo rosto de cada um deles carinhosamente.

- Querido pensei que você seria contra, porque desse relacionamento não sairá um herdeiro.

- Só quero que meu filho seja feliz, isso do herdeiro ele resolve mais tarde.

- Agora eles vão passar por um problema – Diz Kanom.

- Qual? – Pergunta a mãe dele.

- Kamus e Milo querem que ele volte a estudar numa escola e não mais sozinho em casa como ele esta fazendo e se ele aceitar vai ter que ir morar perto da escola e terá que sair dessa casa.

- É isso vai ser um problema, mais acho que sei o que o Julian vai fazer.

- O que? – Pergunta o pai dele.

- Você verá mais tarde, ele vai nos procurar.

- Acho melhor nós sairmos e deixa-los dormir em paz – Fala Kanom.

- Sim você tem razão.

Eles saem do quarto e os deixam dormindo sozinhos.

8:00 horas da manha.

Julian acorda e ao ver Issak ainda dormindo em seus braços, faz carinho em seus cabelos.

- Nnnn... – Issak resmunga um pouco, começando a acordar, abrindo os olhos se remexendo um pouco.

- Nnnnnnnn...

- Acordou? – Fala suavemente em seu ouvido.

Issak esfrega os olhos com uma mão ao ouvir Julian, levantou o rosto e sorriu.

- Sim, bom dia Julian – Fala com a voz cheia de sono.

- bom dia, dormiu bem?

- Sim.

Juliam o beija calmamente, um beijo cheio de carinho e amor, depois do beijo.

- Que horas são? – Pergunta Issak.

- Não sei, acabei de acordar também. Não se esqueça que vamos sair hoje tá?

- Tá, não vou.

Ouve-se batidas na porta.

- Issak está acordado? – Escuta-se a voz de Kanon do outro lado da porta.

Issak e Julian se olharam percebendo que estavam sem roupa e se desesperam.

- Só um minuto.

Levantam-se e começaram a correr pelo quarto procurando suas roupas. Já vestidos eles abrem a porta, Kanon olhou as roupas amassadas e os cabelos estavam bagunçados.

- Sim? – Diz Issak com vergonha.

- Kamus no telefone – Mostra o telefone sem fio para ele e o entrega.

- Tá brigado – Pega o telefone e o coloca no ouvido.

- Sim?

- Issak! Como vai?

- Bem e o senhor?

- Também estou bem, pensou no que eu disse? Já se decidiu?

- Ainda não, preciso pensar mais um pouco.

- Certo. Mais não se demore muito mais.

- Tá.

Enquanto Issak falava com Kamus.

- Pelo seu estado, você passou a noite muito bem – Diz Kanom.

- Sim – Diz um pouco vermelho.

- E então? Estão juntos?

- Sim! – Diz muito feliz, dando um grande sorriso.

- Que bom – Eles passaram a ficar olhando Issak no telefone.

- Tchau, até mais – Diz Kamus.

- Tchau.

Eles desligam. Issak entrega o telefone para o Kanom.

- Como esta Kamus, Issak? – Pergunta Kanom.

- Ele vai bem.

- Que bom! Bom, vou indo.

- Tá.

Kanom sai e Issak fecha a porta, Julian o abraça por trás e lhe dá um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Vamos voltar para a cama? – Julian pergunta.

- Mais já amanheceu.

- Eu sei, mais é só mais um pouquinho, por acaso tem algo melhor para fazer? – Fala sensualmente em seu ouvido.

- Não, não tenho.

- Então vamos? – Disse beijando seu pescoço e o empurrando para a cama.

- Sim – E se deixou levar.

Julian o deitou na cama, começando a abrir sua blusa e beija cada parte que ficava descoberta, parou num mamilo, deu uma pequena mordida fazendo-o soltar um alto gemido, logo começando a chupar e a lamber, no outro dava pequenos apertões e beliscadinhas, que o faziam gemer ainda mais. Mais do nada a porta de abre e Io, Baian e Sorento aparecem dela e Sorento já entra dizendo:

- Issak, não quer sair com age.. – Ele pára ao ver Juliam em cima de Issak que pararam imediatamente o que faziam ao ouvir a voz de Sorento, ambos estavam muito vermelhos olhando para os visitantes que estavam um pouco em choque e sem palavras.

Issak faz Julian sair de cima de si e se sentou ainda vermelho até às pontas dos cabelos e pegou sua blusa a colococando.

- Er... parece que agente tá atrapalhando algo – Diz Sorento depois de se recuperar um pouco do choque.

- Vocês estão juntos? – Pergunta Io.

- Sim estamos – Responde Julian agora só um pouco vermelho.

- Desde de quando? E Issak não precisa ficar tão vermelho, a gente meio que já sabia que vocês gostavam um do outro. Só não sabíamos que já estavam juntos, então desde de quando?

- Desde ontem à noite, mais espera aí, como vocês sabiam que eu gostavam do Julian se eu só descobri ontem?

- Tava na cara de vocês. Vocês viviam se olhando e suspirando.

- Serio? – Diz Issak ficando bem vermelho.

- Sim - Diz Io sorrindo

Issak acaba ficando mais vermelho ainda ,se é que isso é possível.

- Não precisa de ficar tão envergonhado Issak – Sorento dá uma boa gargalhada, achando muita graça á situaçao – Só descobriu ontem? Nossa como você é lerdo – suspira

- Afinal o que vocês vieram fazer aqui?

- Viemos convidar Issak para sair com gente hoje à noite, mais tenho a impressão de que ele não vai querer ir pois vais estar ocupado.

Issak fica mais vermelho com as palavras de Baian ( tem como ele ficar mais vermelho do que já ta?O.O)

- Bem vamos embora e deixar os pombinhos em a sós – Diz Io.

- Sim – Sorento concorda.

Os três saem pela porta e a fecham deixando-os a sós de novo.

Issak viu Julian se levantar da cama e ir atá à porta e a trancar, depois voltou para a cama, se senta bem perto do marina acariciando seu rosto e rodeia com seu polegar seus lábios com este ainda estava um pouco vermelho.

- Você fica lindo assim.

Issak já ia descordar quando Julian o beija apaixonadamente e o empurra delicadamente para traz o fazendo se deitar e se deita por cima dele.

- Vamos continuar de onde paramos? – pergunta Julian.

- Si...sim – Diz um pouco ofegante.

E assim ficam ocupados, quase a manhã toda.

Continua.


End file.
